


Your Reputation Proceeds You, Varric Tethras

by Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)



Series: How to Win a Losing Hand: One-Shots from the Love Story of Varric Tethras and Maria Cadash (Canon Dragon Age Setting) [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Epistolary, F/M, Flirting, Letters, the what if of the age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/pseuds/Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold
Summary: A series of letters between Maria Cadash, back when she was just a lyrium smuggler in Ostwick, and Varric Tethras, back when he thought the worst thing that could happen was a Qunari invasion. A peak at the biggest near-miss in their canon story.
Relationships: Female Cadash/Varric Tethras, Female Inquisitor/Varric Tethras, Maria Cadash/Varric Tethras - Relationship
Series: How to Win a Losing Hand: One-Shots from the Love Story of Varric Tethras and Maria Cadash (Canon Dragon Age Setting) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896694
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Your Reputation Proceeds You, Varric Tethras

_The first letter is smudged and rain splattered, creased several times and crumpled up at least once before being smoothed and refolded. The signature is circled and the command MARIA LOOK is written in all capital letters beside it with various exclamation points._

> To whoever gets this:
> 
> Listen, if I knew trying to get a letter to Clan Cadash was going to be like herding nugs, I’d have had second thoughts. I’m not real convinced this rather fine lady from the Rose can actually get this into the right hands like she swears she can, but I’m willing to spend the silver to see what happens. 
> 
> So. I’m sure you’ve heard about the mess in Kirkwall. Qunari rampage. Duel to the death in the Viscount’s Keep. Champion of Kirkwall happens to be an apostate. All that fun shit. The more important thing, for you lot, is my normal lyrium supplier went and got himself impaled and I’ve got a Champion that needs supplied. 
> 
> Heard you ladies were the people to ask for. I’m more than willing to negotiate a fair deal for your time and discretion. 
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> VT

**  
** _The second letter is written on creamy, expensive vellum with a neat, elegant hand. It still carries a hint of cinnamon. The signature at the bottom is ridiculously ornate, an interlocking M and C. Someone scrawled on the top of the note ‘looks like you owe the lady from the Rose her second payment.’ **  
**_

> VT, 
> 
> Your letter ended up in a rather unreliable family member’s pocket. Silver almost wasted, I’m afraid. Luckily, she though I may be interested in a mysterious VT from Kirkwall. 
> 
> As it is, we’re not willing to operate in your market. That city is one disaster from falling into the ocean and we didn’t make money by being stupid. 
> 
> However, I _may_ be willing to send you something to tide you over in exchange for an autograph from my favorite author and the real story about what the sodding hell just happened over there. 
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> MC

_There is certainly more care taken with the third letter. Instead of hastily and grumpily dashed off, it is written neatly on rather finer parchment. The edges are worn smooth as if it has spent some time in a pocket and been read and reread repeatedly._

> Dearest Maria Cadash, **  
> **
> 
> I’ve done a fair bit of digging, I’m afraid I couldn’t help myself. My curiosity was piqued to discover I’d accidentally written to a fan. I didn’t think my books were popular with Carta, honestly. Ostwick must be far nicer than Kirkwall if their smugglers are so well-read. I _had_ to know more about this mysterious MC and I’m afraid I’m far more enthralled than when I started.
> 
> Do you know there’s a Raider I found that swears you picked off a whole crew of their boys in ten minutes? Perfect shots every time. As an expert marksman myself, that is a feat I wouldn’t mind seeing in person. 
> 
> I’ve also heard some rather vivid descriptions of your other charms. In particular, your eyes are mentioned quite often. Nearly as striking as your arrows, if rumor can be believed. And hair as red as the blood as angry men? I’m wondering if you may be my next muse. 
> 
> Come visit Kirkwall, sweetheart. We’re all out of Qunari for you to shoot, but I can find something else so you can show off. Plus, my reputation doesn’t lie, my stories are _much_ better in person. I’ll put you up at my favorite pub and we can talk business too. 
> 
> The autograph below is just for you, sign of good faith. 
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Varric Tethras

_Someone clearly agonized over this last letter. Every word is formed perfectly, neatly. And yet, there is an air of reluctant hesitation. A note at the bottom in a rather more jarring hand, says ‘better luck next time, Tethras!’_ **  
**

> VT, 
> 
> Should I be flattered? I know of your reputation all too well. Me and my other charms will stay right over here in Ostwick, the Cadash clan isn’t getting involved in that deepstalker nest of Kirkwall for all the gold in your, quite considerable, fortune. 
> 
> Thanks for the autograph. Since you didn’t give me the real story about the Champion, I’m only giving you two vials of lyrium. 
> 
> I hope your flowery prose works a bit better on the next contact! If you ever wise up and get the hell out of Kirkwall, send me a note. 
> 
> Sincerely, 
> 
> MC
> 
> PS: It took me five minutes to pick off those Raiders, _sweetheart._

**Author's Note:**

> FINE DWARVEN CHEST HAIR DIRECT FROM KIRKWALL AT [@cartadwarfwithaheartofgold](http://cartadwarfwithaheartofgold.tumblr.com)


End file.
